extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Krennato
Krennato was a Ga-matoran who became a Toa. She was eventually transformed into a Turaga and became the ruler of Krennato-Nui until her death. Biography Early Life Like most Turaga of Water, Krennato began her life as a Ga-Matoran on Spherus Magna. She was eventually placed on the Southern Continent, along with a number of other Matoran. Life as a Toa Although Krennato was not one of the first Toa, she was transformed into one shortly after the Matoran Universe was completed. However, Krennato disliked her life as a Toa and transformed into a Turaga within eight days of her transformation. For this reason, she was nicknamed the "eight-day-Toa". Life as a Turaga Upon becoming a Turaga, Krennato travelled to a previously uninhabited island and established a Matoran colony. This settlement swiftly expanded until the entire island was claimed by the Matoran colonists. The land mass was named 'Krennato-Nui' in honor of its founder. Death Around 60,000 years ago, prior to the Time Slip, Krennato recieved a tablet from the Brotherhood of Makuta stating that a particular Onu-Matoran on the island was destined to become a Toa and that he should be handed over to the island's local Makuta - Blazrox. However, in an act of rebellion, Krennato accused the Onu-Matoran of theft and murder then banished him to Karzahni to get him off the island. While this action could be viewed as noble because it was for the greater good, it would later be criticized when a Ga-Matoran named Dalu discovered the truth and was also banished to Karzahni by Krennato. In an act of desperation, Krennato turned to the Matoran villagers for guidance only for Makuta Blazrox to learn of the situation. The Makuta marched into the island's capital city and took Krennato hostage, threatening to cut her throat unless she told him the location of the Onu-Matoran. However, despite her previous act of rebellion, Krennato became cowardly and told Blazrox all that she knew about his whereabouts. The Makuta then proceeded to kill Krennato, bring an army of Visorak to the island to wage war against the Matoran inhabitants, and managed to capture and kill the Onu-Matoran - who had transformed into a Toa by this point. Abilities & Traits Intelligent and selfless, Krennato was wise throughout her life and was widely known for her belief in discipline - both of herself and of others. However, in all three of her forms, Krennato had an incurable blood clot in her head, which resulted in her having to endure extensive mental training sessions and painful headaches every so often. As a Toa of Water, Krennato possessed control over the element of Water, allowing her to control, generate, or absorb moisture. Additionally, she had limited Healing capabilities. Mask & Tools Throughout her incarnations, Krennato wore a Kanohi Suletu, which allowed her to communicate with others telepathically. In addition, she could read a target's mind and project thoughts into an enemy's head. Furthermore, as a Toa she carried a Protosteel Axe. As a Turgaa, Krennato wore a noble Suletu and carried a powerless staff. Trivia *A future contest may be held for Krennato to have an image in one of her previous forms. However, for the moment, Matoro1 has no plans for releasing an image for her. *Krennato's Fractures Universe counterpart will be featured in Falling in the Black later this year. Appearances *''Hell's Horizon'' First Appearance